<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Blood and Comfort Food by julieschmulie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169316">Old Blood and Comfort Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie'>julieschmulie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Eagles Girls and Gays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Food, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Time Skip, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix knows how to do two things. Fight, and push people away. Today he intends to do both. However, Sylvain has other plans for the evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Eagles Girls and Gays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Blood and Comfort Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix was doing what he always did, training in the courtyard. He was hacking a dummy to death, trying to keep his footwork up to the level that Professor Byleth expected. Felix had always loved a challenge, and the new teacher was proving to be a worthy rival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Dimitri’s heavy feet before he saw him, the steps halting as he stopped to watch. Felix had made it a goal to speak as little with the Boar Prince as possible, and other than one unpleasant altercation he had been doing well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, boar? Didn’t I already tell you to leave me alone?” Felix stopped to wipe the sweat off his face before turning to face the prince. “Or have you come to spar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just admiring your technique. You’re an admirable swordsman, much like Glenn was at your age,” said Dimitri. He was gently smiling, the facade of a perfect prince. The sight of it was enough to make Felix want to punch him in the mouth. “Do you wish to spar? I have some free time, and I would be happy to learn from one as skilled as yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty words for a beast. Go get a sword, boar.” As Dimitri fetched a wooden blade Felix took a second to shake himself loose and get water. The boar had riled him up, and he knew if he couldn’t control his anger he’d lose the fight. He would never admit it, but the prince was handy with a sword. Felix intended to beat him into submission. There were some feelings he needed to work out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Felix?” Dimitri stood in an easy stance, holding his sword low in both of his hands, feet spread to shoulder width. He was strong, stronger than Felix was, but he had issues controlling it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can just slip under his defense I’ll have him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready. On my mark.” Felix drew his sword up so it was level with his eyes, the point out towards Dimitri. His feet were wide set and his legs were relaxed, ready to lunge at the first opportunity. “Now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix immediately lunged forward as he shouted, thrusting the sword at Dimitri’s abdomen to force him back. The prince sidestepped it easily, bringing his blade up for a quick counter. Felix swung a flurry of strikes at his sides, trying to put him on defense, but his emotions were getting the better of him. He could feel his footwork getting sloppier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I need to focus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri swung high, his sword whistling by Felix’s bun. The arc of the swing had left his side open, so Felix took the opportunity to bring his foot around and kick him in the side. His shin connected hard, sending Dimitri stumbling into a half crouch as the wind left his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix pressed the advantage, raining light swings at Dimitri’s head, forcing him to keep occupied with blocking. Felix was winning, the prince obviously starting to lose speed as his endurance was pushed. They were almost at one of the columns in the yard, Dimitri only a few feet away from being pressed into stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the danger he was in, Dimitri rallied and parried one of Felix’s jabs before swinging his sword down hard at his shoulder. Felix just managed to get his sword up in time before they collided, feeling the vibration travel up his arm. The blow nearly drove him to his knees. The swords bent and cracked against each other, shattering into splinters between them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Domitri looked shocked at his own strength, hesitating long enough to create a final opening. Before he knew it Felix punched him in the nose, sending him sprawling into the column. Blood splattered his face, his nose bent at an unnatural angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat there stunned for a moment before dabbing up the blood on his face with a handkerchief. The sword he held was little more than a handle, the rest broken beyond recognition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re done here, boar. Go see Manuela.” Felix threw the remains of his sword down and quickly left, trying to hide the emotions that ran through his body. As he went to leave the training yard, he felt a hand pull at his shoulder. Holding down the reflex to strike, he turned to Sylvain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you want, Sylvain?,” barked Felix. Sylvain took a step back at the venom in Felix’s words, clearly not expecting this much anger. He flashed a smile, trying to push back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to know if you’d like dinner, Fe. Looks like you might have worked up an appetite,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry. Go bother someone else,” said Felix, trying to brush past. Sylvain stepped in front of the door, preventing him from leaving. The easy smile on his face wavered, showing the concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I heard what Dimitri said. We don’t have to get food, we can do whatever. I’m just… shit, just do me a favor.” Felix tried to brush him aside, but Sylvain wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Sylvain. Move.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll train with you every morning for a week! As long as you want,” pleased Sylvain. He looked desperate, his eyes flicking across the training ground in search of an excuse to stop him from leaving. Felix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna let this go, are you,” said Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Sylvain threw in a wink for effect. Felix tried to stop his face from betraying the flutter in his stomach. He dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fine. Let’s go get dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Sylvain swung the training courtyard’s doors open, leading them through the walkways of the monestary. It was late in the evening and the sun had begun to set on Garreg Mach. Some of the students from Adestria complained about the cold weather in the mountains, but the chill reminded Felix of home. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Fe, what do you wanna eat?” said Sylvain. He winked at two students who passed them, their giggles echoing across the cobblestone. Felix’s stomach flipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit, I’m barely hungry,” he said, trying to put as much edge into his voice as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, there’s a place in town that Ingrid tells me makes some kickass Daphnel Stew. Just like Momma Fraldarius used to make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother was a duchess, I don’t think she knew how to cook much of anything,” said Felix. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the savory dish. He remembered how he always ate it with Glenn. A pang of loneliness struck his stomach. Sylvain seemed to notice, shifting his arm back around Felix’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s an expression. Regardless, it’s fuckin’ good,” said Sylvain. They passed under the Garreg Mach gates, crossing over into the sprawling town over the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I’m surprised you know what food I like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” said Sylvain. “You’re my friend, Felix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” grunted Felix. Sylvain’s brown eyes were wide, his expression like a puppy. It reminded him of the dogs at Garreg Mach that wouldn’t leave him alone. Sometimes when it was dark out Felix would sneak out to pet them when he was sure nobody was watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few twisting alleys, they stood in front of a small cafe. It was a small wooden building, essentially a hole in the wall where you could see the cook working behind the counter. Some tables were set inside, warmed by the heat of the stove. Sylvain opened the door for Felix, following him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get for you two?” said the cook, beaming at them. Sylvain fished a wallet out of his uniform pocket, passing her a few gold coins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two Daphnel Stew’s please.” The cook took the coins, and with a nod began to chop and mix ingredients. Sylvain and Felix sat at one of the tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked sweet shit,” said Felix, leaning forward and playing with the black spur hung around his neck. Sylvain was leaning over the table slightly, his elbows resting on the wooden surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, but I figured I’d see what the fuss is about with you. New experiences or whatever.” Felix grunted in response, trying to look anywhere but Sylvain. They spent the next few minutes quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank fuck that he’s not trying to get me to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix glanced back over at Sylvain and was struck by the line of his collarbone peeking out from under his half buttoned undershirt. He couldn’t help but admire Sylvain’s lanky form, lazily draped over the chair as he watched the woman behind the counter cook. Suddenly he noticed that he was being watched and flashed Felix a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood rushed to Felix’s face as he quickly looked away. He heard Sylvain chuckle from across the table and barely resisted spitting an insult. After he finally recovered the cook brought the bowls of stew, laying them on the table in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You boys enjoy, now,” she said, walking off and leaving them to eat in peace. As he began to dig in Felix saw Sylvain carefully taking bites, trying to take measured amounts. His eyes closed as he chewed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain,” said Felix. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I do! I just wanna get the right feel for it. It’s your favorite so I figure there’s something special about it.” He took another bite, chewing slowly. “Hmm, the herbs really compliment the onion and garlic. Lotta salt in the beef, too. I feel like I could run around the monastery a few times on this kinda food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s good. Filling.” Felix kept eating, letting his memories wander with each bite. He remembered eating the stew with Glenn. He had always made his brother ask the cooks for it whenever he was upset, not wanting the servants to see he’d been crying. Glenn would tease him, but always came back with two bowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It definitely is that,” said Sylvain, letting the issue rest. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, finishing the stew and mopping up the last of the broth with chunks of bread. Sylvain left a few extra gold coins on the counter before leading Felix back into the street. “Hey, Fe. Thanks for coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like you gave me much choice,” said Felix. “By the way, I’m getting you up at seven tomorrow to go for a run. It’ll help to limber up for sparring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me,” groaned Sylvain. “But seriously, thanks. It was good to share a meal. I miss when we did this more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Spar with me more and I’ll consider it. Someone has to whip you into shape.” Sylvain beamed, linking arms with Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it’ll be you, Fe.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>